Communication systems, such as conventional telephone communication systems, provide communication between two or more users during a communication session. Communication systems that support a large number of communication devices may have difficulty implementing changes to some of the configuration features (i.e., functional properties) of the individual communication devices on a large scale. This difficulty may be particularly true for communication systems that are designed to assist hearing-impaired users as there may be new features that are developed that are desired to be tested prior to full scale implementation to all communication devices of the communication system. In addition, such communication devices may be closely regulated, and new rules may be passed that may affect some or even all of the communication devices of the communication system. The inventors have appreciated devices and methods for distributed configuration management of one or more communication devices of a communication system.